Truly Home
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: A one-shot written by request. A missing scene from the epi The Homecoming where at the end Sully & Michaela get on the road home for Christmas, & the next we see they are coming in the door at home. This is my interpretation of them making a stop to rest on the way, to warm up, talk, & reconnect. There is a love scene, but not over the M rating. Hope you enjoy.


**TRULY HOME**

_By Linda Ellen_

_February 2013_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!)_

Having left Chester and Hallie Barnes to join their family, the mountain man and his lady had ridden steadily, pushing onward in their attempt to make it home before sunrise on Christmas morning.

Now, the sun had been down thirty minutes, causing the crisp December air to feel even frostier, finding its way under leather, wool, and cotton to sensitive skin. Though the weather had been holding steady for the past four days, it had turned off cold again, and the temperature had been steadily dropping for hours.

Trying to maintain determination to keep going and ignore the increasing discomfort, Michaela nonetheless shivered and brought one gloved hand to the front of her leather duster, scrunching down into the lining in a failing attempt to glean a little warmth.

She had vowed to Sully that she wasn't tired and wanted to ride all night. It was true that she missed the children terribly – and it _was_ Christmas Eve – but by Sully's estimate, they still had a good three hours riding to do. With every clop of Flash's hooves on the hard ground, that timetable seemed to stretch longer...and longer...and longer.

Sully wasn't fooled; he'd been surreptitiously watching his wife, ever mindful of the need to put forth his opinion and make her stop and rest, as he could _sense_ just how tired she was. But he also knew she was determined not to admit it. He let out a tiny chuckle thinking about her stubbornness – it was a trait that he loved and admired, and yet at times caused him quite some frustration.

A length ahead of her, he suddenly pulled his horse to a stop, emitting a shiver as he reached forward to give the steed a pat. Michaela pulled Flash to a halt next to him.

"'Chaela, I know you wanna keep goin', you wanna get home before mornin', but the horses really need to rest, at least a coupla hours," he stated, wiping a gloved hand over his tired and stiffly cold cheeks while glancing at her face to watch her expression.

Inwardly relieved beyond description, Michaela allowed a grateful sigh to escape her lips, but merely commented as nonchalantly as she could, "Well, if you think that is best, Sully."

He hid a grin behind his glove, and then straightened in the saddle, surveying the moonlit landscape past the puffs of steam emanating from the mouths of the tired horses.

"There's a good sized cave up there," he pointed toward a hill on their right, as if just realizing they were near such a shelter. "Me and Cloud Dancin' stayed there a coupla times when we were meetin' with Black Moon."

She nodded and together they wound their way up through the trees until they came to the hidden mouth of the cave. There was even a windbreak in front to protect the horses a little from the cold.

Sully slipped off his horse and went around to reach up and grasp Michaela at the waist, his strong arms effortlessly lifting her down from her mount. They paused for a moment, their bodies touching from chest to thigh, Michaela's back against Flash. Smiling simultaneous tired grins, they lovingly pressed cold cheeks together for a moment, then Sully murmured, "C'mon, I'll make sure the cave's empty and get a fire goin', then I'll unload the horses."

Michaela nodded wordlessly, a gust of chilly winter night wind taking her breath away. She tilted her head down, hiding beneath the large hat and shielding her face against Sully's buckskin-covered shoulder as she was tugged along with him. At the entrance to the cave, he paused and motioned for her to wait while he ducked inside to make sure it was 'unoccupied'. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, stomping her feet to try and generate some warmth. In moments he was back, taking her hand and pulling her inside the considerably warmer 'room.' She actually sighed in relief to be out of the cold wind.

Having left a goodly pile of firewood the last time he and Cloud Dancing were there, Sully immediately set about starting a fire, the cave possessing the amazing luxury of that of a natural flue, so no smoke gathered to irritate their senses.

Rising, he flashed her a quick grin. "Be right back." Then before she could say anything, he disappeared through the opening to tend to the horses.

Once outside, he made short work of unbuckling first Michaela's saddle from Flash and making sure she was tethered near some dried plants that she could munch if she wanted, then following suit with his own. Reaching down, he slung the saddlebags over his shoulder and gathered the saddle blankets and bedrolls before turning toward the mouth of the cave. Glancing at the nearly invisible opening, he almost chuckled as he realized after spending nearly six months sheltering in a cave, he wouldn't have thought he'd ever want to see the inside of one again, but this time, this cave...things felt different. He smiled as he acknowledged this was the first time in a very long time he and Michaela would be able to relax and enjoy each other's company, alone. The thought made his pulse speed up a notch in anticipation, and he wondered just how his wife was feeling...

Michaela had looked around at the rock walls of their temporary sanctuary as she knelt by the fire, removing her gloves so that she could better feel the soothing warmth of the flames. She removed her hat and laid it aside, smiling to herself as she thought about the fact that this cave was very reminiscent of the cave Sully had sheltered in while he was away from her all those months. Oh, how she had come to hate that cave! At one point she had wished never to have the need to see the inside of a cave again! Each time she'd had to leave him there and return home alone, she had bitterly - almost irrationally - resented that dark hole in the hill, as if it were a living entity that was keeping them apart. The atmosphere inside 'Sully's' cave had always been subdued, sad, even depressed. The cave seemed to represent so many things they couldn't then have or enjoy.

But on this night, in _this_ cave...everything seemed different. She felt renewed vigor, her tiredness beginning to melt away. She was far from depressed, for relief actually made her feel quite elated - her Sully was free now! Free to come back home and take up his life again. Free to roam where he pleased, to come and go as he chose. Free to show his face anywhere, at any time. No more hiding and living in fear – for either of them.

She smiled again as she thought about the fact that they had been so totally consumed with other things – first with escorting Cloud Dancing and the others to the Tongue River Valley, and then with helping the young couple find their family - they had not really been able to just relax and rejoice over his pardon. A few moments in the wagon had been the extent, when they had paused on the way home to gaze at the beautiful vista of the homestead, right before Cloud Dancing had arrived to inform them of Major Morrison's plan. They had not had much more than a moment alone since, and the only kiss they had indulged in was when she had held the mistletoe above his head.

A tiny thrill resonated within her as she dwelt on that point. They were alone together now...just the two of them, with no prying eyes or ears anywhere around. She wondered briefly if Sully was thinking about that...

On the heels of that thought he appeared at the entrance, his hands full of saddle blankets and other accoutrements from the horses. Wolf squeezed his way in past his master, intent on taking shelter himself.

She met Sully's eyes...and they seemed to be sparkling in the firelight as they glanced her way. Hers instantly twinkled in reply.

"You warmin' up?" he asked, his voice a tad husky. It sent a thrill straight through her body. Something in his voice let her know he'd been thinking thoughts similar to hers...

"Yes, a bit," she answered, rubbing her hands together over the warmth of the fire. "Though I must admit, I had been feeling like a block of ice, so it might take awhile," she added, sending him one of her special half-smiles that always made his heart do a flip.

"I'll warm you up," he murmured promisingly, his gaze boring into hers, effectively adding heat to his words and causing a bit of a flip in her own heart.

Striving to remain a lady and not simply rush at him and rip off his clothing, she pressed her lips together for a moment and nodded with a whispered, "Thank you."

Their eyes held for another moment as each gloried in the fact that they were together, alone – and with absolutely no reason to fear. For Sully, it seemed like it was Christmas morning already and he was about to receive a long awaited gift. _Bein' with Michaela IS a gift, _he mused with a soft smile.

She caught his smile and returned it with one of her own, wondering what thought prompted his reaction.

For the next few minutes, she watched as he set about making them as comfortable as possible, spreading out the saddle blankets and both bedrolls together to make a soft pallet to sit on and building up a roaring fire to warm them. Wolf settled down on the far side of the fire and immediately laid his weary head down on his paws.

Sully handed Michaela the saddlebags and food pouch. From it she extracted the items they had left, plus a goodly amount of sword fern she had thought to collect on the trail when Sully had shown the plant to Chester and Hallie.

Finished with his preparations, Sully removed his gloves and shucked out of his jacket. Dropping his tool belt on the ground, he stepped near and reached toward the lapels of his wife's leather duster, murmuring, "Here, if you're warm enough now, take this off, you'll be more comfortable."

She nodded and allowed him to assist her in removing the coat, watching him as he laid it aside with his own.

Their eyes met again and Sully unexpectedly gave her a wink, and one of his adorable dimpled smiles as he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. She felt her heart speed up and her skin begin to tingle in anticipation.

Then he plopped down on the pallet and motioned for her to join him, reaching for the canteen he had filled that morning. Her brow furrowed for a moment, as she had expected him to grab her into his arms and kiss her senseless...

_Perhaps he's tired, or wants to warm up... _she mused, emitting a tiny sigh as she lowered herself onto the makeshift lounge. He took a large swig from the canteen, and then handed it to Michaela. She took it, allowing her fingers to graze his for a moment, then watched as he held his hands out to warm them at the roaring flames of their campfire, though his gaze remained on her, his expression almost teasing.

Purposely, she turned the canteen to put her lips where his had been, holding his gaze as she tilted the container up and allowed the cool water to flow into her mouth. His eyes twinkled as he watched her lower the object, her tongue slipping out to gather a bit of leftover moisture from her upper lip. He swallowed and clamped his teeth together, striving hard to remain a gentleman and not simply rip her clothing off and have his way with her. _Easy...relax...you got time..._ he reminded himself, remembering for a moment the few and precious but far too hurried sessions they had managed during the six months he was on the run – and the one night he had managed to sneak to the homestead. _If we make love here, now, I want it to be special...not like a quick roll in the hay..._

Michaela handed him some hard tack she had found in their pack and then reached for a handful of the sword fern, each watching the other consume the nourishment. There were so many things each one wanted to say, but neither knew where to start...

She took another drink from the canteen, smiling as she watched him toss a piece of the dried beef to Wolf, who gobbled it down in one quick gulp. That reminded her of Cloud Dancing and his affection for the animal, as she had seen him toss a piece of meat to him just that way.

"I'm so relieved that Cloud Dancing is finally safe with the Northern Cheyenne," she murmured. "Although it saddens me a bit that we won't have him in our lives anymore. I admit I had grown accustomed to knowing he was nearby if I needed his advice. I'll miss him..." she added softly, glancing at Sully, because she knew how acutely Sully felt the loss of his friend and brother. "And Dorothy...I believe, if he would have asked her, she would have pulled up stakes and gone with him..."

"Yeah..." he whispered, turning his head to stare into the fire, thinking of all the things he had wanted to tell his brother...all the things he wanted to share with him, but couldn't, there never seemed to be enough time when they had been together. "He told me one night on the trail that he didn't think he'd ever find love again...but Dorothy fills the empty place inside him that Snowbird left behind. It was real hard for him to go...not only from us...but from _her_ too..."

Michaela nodded solemnly.

Searching for a happier subject, she thought about the name the Barnes' family had chosen for their settlement, murmuring, "New Hope...I like that. It's a fine name for a settlement, and perhaps eventually a town." _For so long it seemed we merely existed without much hope... _she nearly added, choosing instead to say,_ "_Do you think Chester and Hallie will be alright?" as she handed the canteen back to Sully.

Sully nodded, staring into the fire as he thought of the young couple they had just spent days helping, teaching, and guiding. "Should be. Chester got off to a bad start, but after awhile he seemed to catch on."

"A bad start? I was thinking more along the lines of _incredibly inept," _she quipped.

He chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"It was so funny when you told him not to worry, that he was too big for a night hawk to carry off," she giggled, and he laughed out loud, nodding as he slipped his boots off and tossed them to the side. She continued, "But yes, he finally did begin to catch on – thanks to your capable – and may I say _patient,_ instruction," she added, glancing at him and allowing her eyes to caress his form. He was now sitting cross-legged near the fire, seemingly entirely at ease. She sighed softly as her eyes caressed his torso, imagining the tanned skin and hairy chest underneath the white collarless shirt and long johns.

He turned his head and a small smile of pleasure adorned his mouth that he had caught her perusing him. He allowed his eyes to roam over her features – her hair, cascading silkily around her shoulders, reflecting softly in the firelight like warm copper against the light blue striped blouse. His gaze for a moment dipped to the belt around her waist and the blue skirt – his favorite – covering her perfect, creamy white legs. His hands itched to touch her, but he cautioned himself, _wait...give her time...she's cold and tired..._

"I was so proud of you," she murmured, smiling as his eyes rose again to meet hers. "The way you would impart a nugget of wisdom to them, but not push, just let them think about it." His lips formed a half smile and he shrugged a bit self-consciously, though inwardly glowing at her compliment.

She continued musing, "And you were so calm, no matter what happened, you just took it in stride, never becoming rattled or agitated."

He chuckled. "Oh I don't know about that. I was feelin' more and more frustrated with each setback. There were a few times I wanted ta wring Chester's neck – like when he woulda shot that cougar no matter what I said, and he ignored my warnin's to unload the mule and they ended up losin' everything."

She nodded in full agreement. "I'm sure he was extremely disappointed in himself when that happened, _and_ embarrassed that his wife witnessed his error in judgment."

Sully snorted with a nod and bit off a piece of the hard tack, remembering times when he himself had been embarrassed for Michaela to witness his humiliation, such as his mercifully short performance as 'Sully the Savage.'

"He seemed almost like a child at times – and you the patient father. It made me think of how you've taught Brian and Matthew so many things over the years..."

"When Matthew would _listen_..." he injected.

She nodded knowingly. "Yes, true."

Taking a swig of water from the canteen to wash down the dried beef, he murmured, "But you know, I was just as proud 'a _you_, the way you just stepped right in and doctored Hallie, encouraged Chester to keep tryin' and remindin' him that he had a wife who loved him. _You_ stayin' calm helped _them_..."

Michaela smiled, and then pictured the young couple talking together at the base of the big tree when they had made camp, musing quietly, "Chester and Hallie seemed very much in love...it reminded me of _us_..."

Sully grinned. "Yep. Chester's still in the 'blind fool' stage," _just like me, _he added silently.

She turned her eyes on him, one eyebrow arched. "I beg your pardon?"

Sully chuckled and winked, "Nothin'. Did ya see the look on their faces when we said we'd been married three years and had four children?" he added with his special giggle.

She returned the giggle, nodding at the memory. "Yes, and I'm glad we straightened _that_ out."

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes, quietly munching. Michaela pictured her husband's comfortable attitude toward 'roughing it', and imagined him in the future taking senators on expeditions deep into the wilderness.

Reaching for the canteen again, she asked as she raised it to her mouth, "I've often wondered...how did you learn all of this? Did you learn it from Cloud Dancing, or did you know before that?"

Turning and regarding her for a moment, he moved to stretch out on his side on the pallet and get comfortable, resulting in Michaela turning to face him, curling into the juncture of his belly and hips.

He propped his head on one hand as he considered her question, realizing there were a great many things about his life he had never shared with his soul mate.

"Well...me and Daniel learned how ta take care of ourselves in the city...but when we got out west, most 'a those skills didn't help us a bit," he began, reaching for a few strands of sword fern from Michaela's lap and popping some in his mouth as she waited for him to continue. Chewing them thoughtfully for a bit, he went on, "When we were in our teens, we met up with a prospector, Old Jack Hankins...he was a lot like Jake's Pa, 'cept Old Jack wasn't forgetful like him. He took a likin' to us and taught us a lot of what we still use, like how ta cook over a campfire and not burn your food to a cinder. How ta get a mule ta do your biddin'," he added and they both chuckled remembering Chester's trouble in that area.

"Old Jack taught us the sounds of the different wild animals ya hear at night, which ones to ignore and which ones to take precautions against. Some stuff I just learned the hard way, and then yeah, Cloud Dancin' taught me things – the Cheyenne way."

He paused for a moment as he saw her shiver a bit. "We gotta get you warmed up...pass me those logs there," he requested as he leaned over to place several large pieces of wood on the fire. "He taught me how ta throw the tomahawk, ya know."

Michaela nodded as she handed him the firewood. She had always suspected he had acquired from his brother his prowess with the weapon.

"When I lived with 'em in their village...way before Washita..." he began, pausing for a moment as he pushed away thoughts of that awful day. "The braves'd all get together and have throwin' contests. After I started winnin', Cloud Dancin' griped that he taught me too well," he added with a snicker. Then his smile faded a bit with a memory. "The last one I won...was the mornin' the dog soldiers killed those troopers and ended up kidnappin' you."

Their eyes met and held then, visions of those days flooding into their minds...long days and nights with her struggling just to survive and keep One Eye at bay, and him going without sleep as he searched and tracked relentlessly to find her...the moment when he nearly gave up, but found a way to 'connect' with her on a spiritual level...and of course, their passionate and very intense reunion that got their romance back on track after their break up over Catherine, leading quickly to Sully's emotional and sensuous, sweat lodge proposal.

"I was so scared when they took you, 'Chaela..." he murmured seriously, his eyes darkening with the memory of running after the dog soldiers' retreating horses, screaming in Cheyenne, "Don't take her! Bring her back!" and then a last desperate message, this time to his Heartsong in English, "_Michaela! I'll find you!"_ He shivered at the memory of the torture he had endured when the braves were holding her captive, imagining his innocent Michaela suffering all sorts of atrocities at the filthy hands of the dog soldiers, and the moment when he had asked if they had hurt her, his heart in his throat. The memory of the incredible relief when she had said 'no' still nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Reaching for one of her hands, he raised it to his lips, continuing quietly, "I'd heard One Eye talkin' the night before...talkin' bout _you_. He said some...some _things_ about you...what he'd do to the 'Medicine Woman' if he ever got the chance – he'd seen you before and he knew I cared about you. Me and One Eye...we almost got into it _then_, but Cloud Dancin' held me back."

Michaela thought back to that fateful morning when her exuberant choice had resulted in two men being murdered, and remembered the altercation between the three of them as she tried to stop One Eye from looting the soldier's dead body.

"What did you say to One Eye when he grabbed my wrist?"

Sully's mind had reached back to revisit the incident as well. His eyes were narrowed with remembered anger. "I said, 'You harm her, you _die_,' and he knew I meant it. I _did_ mean it, too. And if I'd come too late and found ya dead instead of rescuin' ya...I woulda hunted One Eye and killed him with my bare hands."

Their eyes met and held as the force of his words vibrated between them. She knew he meant it. He had told her more than once that he would give his life for her...but she also knew his ever-controlled temper would flare out of control in a situation like what he was describing. The fierce fight she had witnessed between her husband and Brett Courier - because the man had dared threaten her and the children - was proof of that, not to mention the dozens of times he had leapt to her defense if a man merely raised his hand to her.

"You mean the world to me," Sully continued softly, sitting up then and lifting one hand to gently caress her face. "...If anything woulda happened...I couldn't 'a lived with it. I swear I'd 'a lost my mind," he added, his vow a whisper.

"Oh Sully..." she whispered, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his gentle touch. "And _you_ mean the world to _me_." She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm, opening her eyes to see his so close, so full of emotion. He allowed the full force of his adoration to be evident in his eyes, and the intensity brought answering tears of emotion to hers.

"I felt the same when I nearly lost _you_...finding O'Connor dead at the bottom of the cliff...searching for you for days and then finally finding you, only to have you stop breathing right before my eyes...then terrified every waking moment that the army would find you and shoot you...or put you on trial and execute you..."

Nearly overcome by the emotional pressure of the long months, the exhaustion and stress of the trip to the Northern Territory, and the frustration of the last four days, she drew in a shuddering breath. "I've missed you so much...all the lonely days...and nights...worrying about you, wanting you with me...aching for your touch...missing you holding me in our bed..."

He nodded in agreement, slipping his hand around to the back of her neck and gently drawing her head toward his, their foreheads touching. "God, 'Chaela, you don't know how much _I've_ missed _you_...sometimes I thought I'd go crazy with missin' ya...every night I spent alone in that cave, layin' there missin' you..._wantin'_ you... It's been too long since the last time we were together," he whispered, touching his lips to hers, softly, repeatedly, as if reacquainting himself with their texture.

"Two months...one week...two days...and six hours," Michaela whispered against his mouth between kisses.

He groaned softly in answer and their eyes shut tightly as their lips melded together, hers opening as his tongue requested entrance, each of them glorying in the familiar feel of the other. So intense was their pleasure, they both experienced a familiar occurrence, something akin to sparks exploding behind their eyelids – a phenomenon they had never experienced with anyone but each other.

Suddenly, they were both overcome with the desire to lose themselves in one another, to put the emotional agony of the last few months behind them and to reconnect not only their bodies, but their very souls. To be _one_ again with their 'best friend', their lover...their _other half..._

For Sully, having been tormented not only by the guilt of his wrong choices, but by vivid dreams, fantasies, and longings for his partner and soul mate, the long weeks had almost been more than he could bear. Now, as if the door had been blown open with dynamite, the long suppressed longings and needs burst forth with staggering power.

For Michaela, the whole universe seemed now to exist only in her husband's eyes, hands, lips, and body. She was inexorably drawn to him, wanting only to be absorbed by him until there was nothing left of _her_, only that which was melded with the essence of _him._

As the kiss went on, the cold and fatigue melted into desire as they were caught up together in an insulated bubble of longing. Each one began fumbling with buttons – his shirt and undershirt, her blouse and camisole - starving to feel the familiar warmth of the other's bare skin. He yanked her blouse from her skirt just as she tugged his shirt from his buckskins, breaking the kiss and pressing wet lips to his collarbone as she managed to push the material off his shoulders, feeling him shiver in delicious reaction. The next instant _she_ shivered with desire as he undid the last button on her camisole and parted the fabric, the objects of his pursuit instantly reacting to the still slight chill in the air. He palmed the pair with both hands as he turned his head and found her open mouth, his tongue plunging inside in an unconscious communication of need.

Her body understood and instantly responded, her hands grasping his neck as her fingers tangled in his hair. She kissed him back with wild abandon, wanting him so badly at that moment – more so than she ever had since their marital life had begun.

Raising one hand to cup the back of her head, he tore his mouth away from hers to nuzzle her neck, his teeth gently nipping her ear as he gasped, "_God_ I want you!" He slid his tongue along the soft skin of her throat as he quickly moved his other hand down to the large buckle on her belt.

"Oh Sully..." she whispered as she breathlessly nuzzled his cheek, its scratchy stubble causing a sensation akin to sparks shooting to every nerve ending in her body. The feeling of his tongue on her skin nearly drove her out of her mind. When she felt his hand at her waist, her hands unconsciously mirrored his actions and reached for the button on his buckskins, impatiently tugging at it until it finally gave way.

With a groan, he pulled back and their eyes locked. Then simultaneously they rose to their knees, peeling off enough of their clothing to get to bare skin before slamming into one another's arms and dissolving into another deep kiss – each one moaning in sheer bliss to finally once again be able to share intimate touches with their soul mate.

Sully turned with her in his arms and reverently lowered her to their pallet, fully intending to pay homage to her beauty as his warm lips, wet tongue, and nimble fingers began a heady assault. He wanted to savor this moment they had both waited and longed for... But after just a few minutes, she was so fevered for completion and fulfillment, a deep groan of pure frustration escaped her throat and she reached to cup his cheek with one hand, making him pause at the smooth skin of her belly and look up to find her eyes sparkling in the firelight.

The naked desire he saw in her gaze made him catch his breath as she whispered, "Love me, Sully..."

He smiled broadly at her eagerness and moved instantly to grant her request. Bringing his body up to rest sensually on hers, he pressed her into the comfort of their pallet, glorying in her softness under his firm muscled hardness as he settled between her warm thighs.

Hovering above her, he smiled lovingly down into her eyes as he positioned their bodies for loving.

"I love you Michaela," he whispered softly, and then his gasp mirrored hers as he joined them with one masterful stroke, reveling in his woman immediately arching under him, responding as she always did – so very enthusiastically...

_How did we survive so long without being together like this? _They both wondered feverishly as he set their rhythm, his whole consciousness intent on pleasing his woman; hers on pleasing and enjoying her man.

And please her he did, as evidenced by her breathless gasps and soft moans, and the way she fiercely clutched his back as he gave her his all, rendering her nearly mindless with pleasure. The gratification was almost too much to bear, and yet only made her want more and more and more. Sensations bombarded her being, making her feel lightheaded...the incredible, breathtaking feeling of being filled so completely as the thousands of nerve endings deep within fired at once...the delicious roughness of his chest hair against her sensitive peaks – peaks no other man had ever seen or touched, but belonged to Sully alone, given to him as a precious gift on their wedding night so long ago when he had lowered her wedding gown and gazed at his prize for the first time...

He breathlessly suckled the sensitive skin of her neck, his body in full motion, his hands caressing and squeezing her soft skin as he gloried in the magical sensations their coupling always engendered. She pressed kisses to his cheek, gasping private words and compliments in his ear, pleasing him and spurring him onward. He reached down and gently grasped one of her legs, coaxing her knee upward towards his hip, and relishing in her reaction to his deeper contact.

As their loving rhythm increased, mouth sought mouth, melding into a continuous searching, searing kiss that matched in intensity the coupling force of their bodies, their groans of ecstasy increasing in volume. The fervent stroking of his tongue against hers magnified the sensations assailing her body, making her wish their loving could go on and on forever, even as she could feel herself hurtling toward oblivion...

But Sully, having been so long in a suspended state of longing, felt the inevitable conclusion coming much too soon for his liking. As the white-hot surge came bursting forth, they were both sent hurtling over the edge as if they had once again run together to the edge of the cliff, seemingly suspended in midair for a moment before plunging downward toward deep water. They broke their kiss with harmonious shouts as they gloried in tandem through the incredible freefall, their cries of rapture echoing off the smooth rock walls of the cave.

OOOOOOO

Wolf stirred from his sleep, raised his head and looked at his masters to make sure they were not in danger and then sleepily lowered his head again, unconcerned of their actions, for he had witnessed their mating ritual on many occasions in the past.

"'Chaela..." Sully panted, pausing to moisten lips dry from his heavy breathing. "That was...that was...wow," he huffed, still thoroughly out of breath and trying to summon the strength to lever himself up, concerned that his weight might be too heavy for her without the soft cushion of their bed beneath her back.

"Oh S...Sully," Michaela managed to gasp, her arms still wrapped firmly around her husband's bare back, the long wavy locks of his hair obscuring her face.

After another minute, Sully managed to raise himself up on his elbows, his expression one of rapturous content as he gazed down into Michaela's dreamy...and tear-filled eyes. Immediately, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Hey...you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, moving with the intent of rolling to her side, but she stopped him, tightening her arms and legs around him and mutely shaking her head, still too overcome to answer as a single tear trickled from the corner of each eye and disappeared into her hair.

She wasn't hurt, not by any stretch of the imagination. On the contrary, she was so overcome with euphoria – not just because of the physical sensations she had experienced, which were enough in themselves – but the emotional connection she felt with this special man who was her husband. Was it just that they had been 'apart' so long? Or did something special... different, happen between them just now? She felt as if she had actually touched _Heaven_ with him, exponentially strengthening their spiritual connection. She just couldn't seem to find the words to even try to tell him what she was feeling.

No matter, for he completely understood and began to lovingly shower tiny kisses on her cheeks, eyes, nose, chin, and neck, smoothing her hair off her forehead while whispering how much he loved her, how precious she was to him, how much he adored her...until he finally felt her begin to relax and take in a deep breath. Then reluctantly disengaging their internal connection, he rolled carefully to the side, taking her with him and cradling her to his warm chest, her back to the still blazing fire. He pressed his lips to her hair, his eyes shut as he savored this special time with his wife – a time of healing, reconnecting, and cuddling...

What they had just experienced together went far beyond anything he had ever imagined possible...it was as if they had crossed an invisible plateau, climbed an emotional Pike's Peak...and one from which he never wanted to descend.

She lay within his arms, luxuriating in the feeling of his warm hands gently caressing her shoulder and arm, his legs shielding hers from the cool air, as she floated somewhere high above the clouds, the feeling of euphoria continuing on and on.

After a while, he leaned his head back enough to try to see her face in the shadow of the firelight.

"You okay?" he whispered, smiling tenderly as her eyes drifted open and met his.

She smiled softly and nodded, her eyes misting. "Oh Sully...I realized something...I've been keeping myself in a protective fog...afraid that something would go wrong, or I would wake up and realize that your pardon was only a dream. But now...I know it's _real_...you've truly come home to me," she whispered and he saw the glint of fresh tears in her eyes before she burrowed her face into the warm curve of his neck.

Moved by her confession, his arms tightened around her as he thought about how thankful he was that he had been _allowed_ to come home, in every sense of the word. The miracle that he hadn't been killed, like O'Connor, when they fell from the cliff...the blessing of the forgiveness of his wife, family, and friends after the debacle he made of trying to rescue Cloud Dancing...the unbelievable good fortune of his complete pardon –thanks to the diligent work of his wife: she had snatched him out of the Army's clutches again, like she had done in Washington. This alone made him feel completely undeserving and overwhelmed with gratitude - that she felt such a powerful, unwavering devotion for him and would to go such lengths to save him. And now, the true oneness he once again felt in the arms of his soul mate. In her arms was where he truly felt complete. As she had said so eloquently, he had truly come home.

Reaching for his buckskin jacket, he arranged it warmly over their entwined bodies as they curled beneath it, then he settled down and closed his eyes. They lay together in total bliss, listening idly to the crackling of the fire and one another's steady heartbeats, each thinking they were, indeed, each other's Heartsong...

Sometime later, both having drifted off to sleep, Sully was awakened by the howl of a nocturnal animal and he stirred, gently caressing his wife.

"Hey...wake up sleepy head," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she began to stir. "We better get back on the road if we wanna get home before mornin'."

"Oh yes...I wonder how long we were sleeping..." she answered, concerned, but yawning tiredly.

He glanced at the entrance to the cave, studying the angle of the moonlight streaming in. "'Bout two hours. I think we both needed the rest... 'specially after..." he paused, meeting her eyes as she pulled back a bit to meet his twinkling gaze. Hers mirrored the twinkle.

"Indeed," she replied with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled softly, leaning in to give her lips a quick kiss.

"I still appreciate your enthusiasm," he whispered teasingly.

She blushed for a moment, but surprised him with a saucy, "Not as much as _I_ appreciate _yours._"

He let out a laugh at that, grinning and winking at her playfully. Their brief time of rest and reconnecting had done wonders for them both. Gone was the fatigue, the layers of stress and anguish that had never gone away over the months, and the aching loneliness that had haunted them both.

He sat up and held out a hand to help her sit. Reaching for her clothing, he handed it to her, albeit reluctantly, as he never tired of gazing at her naked beauty.

She noticed and with a tiny smile, swept the long length of her hair back over her shoulder to give him a few more moments of voyeuristic pleasure, and starting at the bottom, set about putting on her stockings.

As he slipped into his socks and shirt, he thought about something she had said earlier, about missing him so terribly at night. Casting another admiring glance her way, he asked softly, "So...all those nights we were apart...what'd you do to get through it?"

Michaela smiled at him and then tilted her head back with a chuckle.

"What?" he grinned, stopping his movements. "Tell me..." He couldn't imagine what she was going to confess.

She gave him a surreptitious glance under her lashes as she continued dressing, trying to decide whether or not to tell him something that was almost embarrassing. Finally, she admitted softly, "Remember that we...made love the night before... the revolt?"

He nodded, as visions swam in his mind of their fierce lovemaking that night...as he had unconsciously acted out his bottled up frustration about the situation – and she had responded in kind. "Sure I do...that one kept me goin' for quite a while...why?"

"Well...the sheets...they had the scent of our loving on them..." she looked away, embarrassed.

"And?" he prodded, instantly realizing what she meant, but wanting to hear her explain in her own words that breathing in the scent of their lovemaking had given her comfort.

"And well...lying on them, I would breathe in and tell myself you were merely down the hall checking on Brian...or downstairs getting a glass of water. I didn't wash them until weeks after we found you. But your pillow case, I haven't washed it _yet_," she added softly, keeping her eyes averted. "It still holds the scent of your hair and I...I held it in my arms every night."

Touched at her admission, visions of her holding his pillow to her breast in sleep each night floating in his mind, he reached to touch her chin with a finger, turning her face toward him. When she met his eyes, they smiled tenderly at one another. "You were lucky ya had that...I had ta be content with just memories...and dreams," he whispered. "I woulda loved to have somethin' with your scent on it...ta help me through the lonely nights in that cave."

She smiled dreamily and clasped his hand, giving his fingers a soft kiss. "I love you so much."

He grinned his dimpled smile, whispering, "Ahh, but not as much as _I _love _you_."

They both chuckled at that and continued dressing, their hands occasionally brushing one another's.

Soon they were dressed and ready to continue on their way. Sully made sure the fire was out and with a noticeable spring in his step, exited the cave and began to saddle the horses as Michaela hummed a happy tune while rolling up their bedrolls and packing their belongings.

Finally, when all was ready, Sully ducked back inside and stepped close, taking her in his arms for a warm, loving hug, so very glad to just _be_ with her again. The glow of happiness burned even brighter that he was once again a free man.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair, and she returned the sentiment in kind.

Pulling back, he smiled softly down at her, one hand gently caressing her cheek. "Ready ta go?"

She nodded and watched as he leaned to scoop up the rest of their belongings. Wrapping their arms around each other, they walked together out of their reunion cave, each thinking this would be an interlude they would remember for the rest of their lives...

OOOOOOO

Having met up with Cloud Dancing an hour after they had resumed riding, the three paused as they came over the hill, staring down at the lovely picture the homestead, barn, and surrounding landscape made in the bright moonlight.

"Home never looked so good," Sully murmured, the other two nodding in silent agreement.

"I see a light on downstairs...do you think the children are up?" Michaela wondered.

"I don't know...let's go see," Sully answered, glancing at his two companions as he eagerly nudged his horse.

Stopping at the porch rail, the three climbed down and quietly mounted the stairs, listening for a moment to what sounded like Brian's voice droning on in a tired monotone. Michaela turned the doorknob, silently opening the door just in time to hear Brian read, "'What's today, my fine fellow?' said Scrooge..."

Michaela interrupted, "Today replied the boy, 'Why it's Christmas Day'."

After a stunned moment, the sleepy inhabitants in the house suddenly came alive, eagerly making their way toward the weary travelers and reaching with hugs, kisses, and handshakes.

Finally, holding their tiny daughter between them, Sully and Michaela kissed sweetly, their eyes communicating more than words could say.

They could celebrate Sully's homecoming at last. All was right with their world again.

He was truly home.

**~~The End~~**

_A/N - There are many such 'missing scenes' that have already been written and more still could be. This was written in response to a request in a private DQ fanfic group on Facebook. If you enjoyed this and would like to see more 'missing scenes', please leave a review and let me know. I, along with my fellow authors of the Missing Enthusiasm Enthusiast (MEE) group, need to know if it is worth our time to put these out there._ _Thank you. :) Oh, and for new readers - don't forget to check out the "M" rated stories, as there are quite a few missing scenes there, too. :)_


End file.
